RWBY (And Others) React:
by PeoplexLikexGrapes
Summary: Join your favourite characters as they react to anything and everything there is! (But this is a T, just remember) It can be reacting to videos, books, video games, bands, anything! Mainly just Team RWBY, but there may be special guests sometimes!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I'll make this clear again. You can choose _anything_ for Team RWBY (And Others) to react to. Whether it's videos, games, bands, anything! Okay, this is probably just an intro, so PM me or put in a review what you would like the RWBY crew to react to :)**

**The inspiration for this, as you probably could guess, is the very successful 'Weiss Reacts'. Only, I wanted to do something that involved everybody reacting, and that involved reacting to anything, not just fanfictions. **

* * *

Ruby: Hello! Welcome to...

Team RWBY: Team RWBY React!

*Cheering and clapping in the background*

Ruby: I'm Ruby Rose! I'm-

Weiss: Ruby you dolt! *sighs and rolls her eyes* Everybody knows who we are and what we're like! That's why they would probably be reading this!

Ruby: *Looks down* Sorry Weiss...

Yang: Anyways... Here, you can tell us what you would like RWBY to react to! It can be absolutely anything! It could be-

**PLG (That's me): I already covered all that, like twice already...**

Yang: Hey! Why the hell are you here?!

**PLG: Uh, maybe you need someone to show you what to react to? After all, I'm the one who takes in the requests...**

Yang: *Mutters incoherently*

Ruby: Carrying on! You can tell us to react to anything. But as long as it's appropriate! I've seen Yang's 'Home Movies' folder. Man... You don't wanna go there...

Blake: *Snickers*

Yang: Don't think we haven't seen your Ninjas Of Love book Blakeyyy. *Smirks*

Blake: *Straightens up and eyes widen* W-where did you...? How did you...?

**PLG: *****Whistles and looks around innocently***

Blake: *Scowls at him*

**PLG: But come on! It's in Volume 1 Episode 9! It's not a big secret when you're in a web series watched by millions... At least I think it's millions... It definitely should be millions...**

Weiss: Can we just carry on? I could _actually _be doing something worthwhile, and not partaking in your shenanigans.

Ruby: Shenana-what now?

**PLG: Hey Ice Queen-**

Weiss: *Waves her arms around above her head frantically Anime style* Why does everyone keep calling me that?! I have a name!

**PLG: Sorry, _Weiss_...**

Weiss: *Huffs and folds her arms* You should be.

**PLG: Anyways, I'm pretty sure a lot of people would pay to be where you are right now. I mean, reacting to videos, being hosted by none other than myself. *Straightens up and puffs out his collar***

Team RWBY: *Snorts and incoherent mumbling all around*

Weiss: *Under her breath* Insufferable brute...

*Awkward silence ensues*

**PLG: Well... okay, this is kind of getting awkward now, so I guess that around now would be a good time to wrap up!**

Weiss: Finally!

**PLG: Hey! I'm putting a lot of effort into this! **

Blake: What? Pressing play on a video and watching us react? Sure, lots of effort...

**PLG: ****Well... all you're doing is reacting and watching a video! You don't have to put in all that extra effort of moving the mouse, then moving your finger to click the play button!**

Yang: Are you actually being serious?

Ruby: *Tears in her eyes* I never actually thought life could be so difficult for you...

**PLG: See? Finally, someone understands!**

Ruby: *Eyes dry up immediately* I was joking...

**PLG: Okay then, no-one understands! I must be an intellectual... Nobody understands them...**

Ruby: Like Neptune! Neptune said he was an intellectual.

Neptune: *Pops round the corner* Who said my name?

Yang: Isn't intellectual just another way of saying nerd?

Blake and Neptune: NO!

*Arguments start going back and forth*

**PLG: Okay! I guess _now _would be a good place to wrap up! We look forward to hearing your requests. Until next time, for...**

*Everyone pauses in their arguments*

RWBY+ Neptune: Team RWBY-

Neptune: -And others!

RWBY+ Neptune: -React!

Ruby: You ruined the moment Neptune!

Yang: Yeah, you blue-haired _nerd._

Neptune: Woah, low blow! It's intellectual, please!

*Arguments start up again immediately*

**PLG: Sometimes I hate my job...**

* * *

**Hooray for Neptune! Three episodes of him and I already love him! Must be because he's voiced by Kerry! **

**Neptune: Glad to know someone appreciates me.**

**You're welc- Wait! This is the A/N! Get out!**

**Neptune: The what now?**

**The A/N, like the Authors note! **

**Neptune: *Looks at him***

**Where only the _author_ is meant to be...**

**Neptune: *Keeps looking blankly***

**And where there are supposed to be no characters...**

***Silence*'**

**Like you?!**

**Neptune: Oh! Right! I got it! *Leaves***

**I don't get paid enough... In fact, I don't get paid at all! I mean, what the hell man? All that mouse moving and clicking is a lot harder than people think!**


	2. RWBY (And Ren) React to: Pairings

**Okay! This is RWBY (And Others) react to pairings, as requested by jhellou. This will cover White Rose and Bumblebee, enjoy! :D**

**Also, a guest said that I shouldn't write in script form, and thank you for pointing that out because I understand why, but if I get any problems with it I will change it. It's just meant to be a casual thing and it's harder for me to write in full. It's not meant to be a story, just them reacting.**

**And 150 views before all the reacting has even started! Thanks for your support guys!**

* * *

**PLG: Okay guys! Today, our special guest, is the one and only... Lie Ren!**

*Cheering and Clapping Sound effects*

Ren: Do I really have to be here?

**PLG: Absolutely!**

Ren: *Sighs* Okay then...

Ruby: Hurry up! I really want to get started! *Jumps up and down in her seat*

**PLG: I'm not sure you'll want to once I tell you what it is.**

Ruby: Wait... It's nothing like Yang's 'Home Movies' is it? I don't think I can survive another one of those...

Weiss: *Looks at Ruby incredulously* What? You mean you watched the first one the whole way through?!

Ruby: No! Noooo... Nope... Nay, absolutely not, negative, wrong... I didn't!

Yang: Denial means that it's true Ruby! *Raises eyebrows suggestively.*

Ruby: Eww! Yang! But that's stupid! Because either way it will be bad for me!

**PLG: Please! Can we just get on? I'm pretty sure Blake and Ren are getting tired of this.**

Yang: Sorry.

Ruby: Sorry.

**PLG: Okay. I am going to say three, well four words: White Rose and Bumblebee. Are any of you familiar with that?**

Ruby: Nope.

Weiss: No...

*Blake shakes her head*

Yang: Well, Bumblebee is the name of my motorcycle!

Ren: I have no clue.

**PLG: Well... Uh... Please, don't kill me, but White Rose is the name of a Ruby and Weiss pairing... and Bumblebee is the name of a Blake and Yang pairing...**

Ruby: Pairing?

Weiss: I'm not sure I understand.

**PLG: *Sighs* Well... it kind of means pairing, as in... uh... together... together... **

Weiss: *Shrieking* What? Why would I ever be in a relationship with that dunce?!

Yang: HEY! Don't call her names! Only I'm allowed to call her names!

*Arguing continues*

Ren: *Sighs*

**PLG: Yeah, I knew this was a bad idea. Uhh... Blake, you haven't reacted yet, despite this whole thing being where you react to something... What's your opinion of this?**

Blake: Well, I think it's absolutely absurd! I know I don't swing that way!

*Red lights flash and an arrow points to her from above, with a big sign saying: "Homophobe"

Blake: How is that even homophobic in the slightest?!

**PLG: Sorry... I just had to liven things up a little, and it seems to have shut everyone else up.**

Yang: Well... It could be worse. I mean, I could certainly think of a few things to do to that fine piece of Bellabooty! *Nose starts bleeding*

Ruby: Yang!

Weiss: Absolutely revolting you insufferable brute...

Ren: How many people... like these... uh... pairings?

**PLG: Uh... quite a a lot. People call this shipping. A lot of people ship White Rose and Bumblebee, but there are... Ruby and Blake pairings, and Weiss and Yang pairings... **

Weiss: WHAT?! THAT WOULD BE EVEN WORSE THAN DATING RUBY!

Ruby: Hey!

Yang: Oi! I have a body to die for! *Nose is still bleeding*

**PLG: Weiss, stop being such a bitch, and let me finish.**

Weiss: *Opens mouth to argue*

**PLG: That means, don't say anything. Ruby and Blake are Ladybug, and Weiss and Yang is called Freezerburn. There are several other pairings too, if you want to hear them.**

All: NO!

**PLG: Well, thanks for wasting all these viewer's time! I'm terribly sorry, but then again, I knew this was gonna be a bad idea. However, I did go through with it must mean I have problems with my brain. **

Weiss: You were wasting our time!

**PLG: Okay, from now on, I think we should have a bitch-ometer for Weiss. Every time she does or says something bitchy, it shifts to the right. If it reaches the far right, we'll kick her out for the rest of the chapter? Everyone alright with that?**

Blake: Fine by me.

Yang: That might have been the only good thing you've come up with so far!

Ren: I'm staying out of this one...

Ruby: ...

Weiss: That's so unfair! I'm not a bitch you-

Yang: There you go again! Can we move the thing right now?

**PLG: Certainly.**

Weiss: I will report you! I am the Heiress to-

Blake: And there she goes again...

Weiss: HOW DARE-

**PLG: And, it's gone over nine-thousand (A/N I have no regrets at all). Which means, we kick Weiss out.**

Yang: *Gets up and grabs Weiss* I'll do it!

Ren: I don't think he meant literally Yang...

Yang: *Disappointed* Aww... Can I do it anyways?

Weiss and Ren: No.

Yang: Fine. *Pouts and marches out of the door, dumping Weiss outside, then shutting and locking the door again*

**PLG: Now that the Ice Queen has gone, we can finish in peace. So, I need your final reactions guys.**

Ruby: Weiss is definitely only a friend!

Blake: Those shippers are stupid. There is no concrete evidence that there is even a slight romantic interest between Yang and I.

Yang: Hey! I'm hurt. Are you sure there isn't a _slight_ romantic interest between the two of us? I mean, look at this. *Puffs out her chest*

Ruby: Yang!

Blake: No. I'm certain Yang, sorry...

Yang: So... Is there already a guy who owns that Bellabooty?

Blake: Nope.

Yang: So, that Ninjas Of Love book, is that what you're committed to?

Blake: Yang. No. Now drop it.

**PLG: Okay, Ren?**

Ren: I don't even know what to think anymore...

**PLG: Okay, thanks very much guys for your time. We'll try to find something better for you to react to next time, as this caused quite a few problemos.**

Yang: Tell me about it. I never got to kick Weiss out of the door. Or kicking her out of the windows would have been good. I mean, we're quite high up right?

Ruby: Yang, don't talk about doing such things to Weiss.

Yang: I bet you'd like to do a lot of things with Weiss. *Winks at Ruby and her nose starts bleeding again*

Ruby: *Covers her ears* SORRY YANG, I DIDN'T QUITE HEAR YOU!

Yang: The White Rose lives on!

**PLG: Ren, I am so sorry.**

Ren: *Sighs* Whatever.

Blake: Hey! I have to put up with them too.

Yang: Yeah, but you're gonna appear every time whether you like it or not. You're stuck with me baby, and I get to have some fun with dat Bellabootay!

**PLG: I'm terribly sorry to everyone who had to endure this. Next time should be better, I hope.**

**Everyone (Minus Ren): Byeee!**

* * *

**Okay, I'm not quite sure how I did there, so any feedback is appreciated.**


	3. RWBY React to: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared

_**(The bits in italic is the video Team RWBY are reacting to).**_

**PLG: We are back! And today, what Team RWBY will be reacting to, is a video, well two videos. The name? Don't Hug Me I'm scared. One _And _Two. (I suggest you guys go and definitely watch it, but just remember, I'm not responsible for scarring your life)**

Ruby: That sounds rather scary.

Weiss: *Dismisses it nonchalantly* Hmph.

Blake: Sounds interesting...

Yang: Nothing scares the mighty Yang Xiao Long! *Proclaims boldly and stands up in a defiant pose.*

Weiss: Yeah, yeah, sit down you brute.

**PLG: Can we please just get to the video?**

*Nods all round*

_Video begins._

_Opening shots of the house come in to view, including a shelf with something with eyes. Shot moves to the window, before settling on three bored characters, a green bird, a red... thing... and a yellow man._

Ruby: Uh... Is this meant to be scary?

Weiss: It looks quite amateurish to me...

Blake *Watches*

Yang: Meh.

_Suddenly, a notepad appears, alive, and starts talking about being creative. The characters in the video are skeptical at first._

Ruby: This is so cute! This isn't scary at all.

Weiss: The people that made this are _very _weird.

Blake: *Watches silently* Something bad will happen, I know it...

Yang: It's like a puppet show!

_The puppets proceed to look out of the window, and make out several shapes that the clouds make in the sky. _

*When the cat is mentioned, everyone looks at Blake*

Blake: *Growls* Come on!

_The yellow man has painted a clown._

Ruby: Well, that was creative at least!

Weiss: How did he manage to paint that so quickly?

Yang: Shut up Weiss, it's evidently not meant to be realistic!

_Sadly, the notebook proceeds to ruin the painting with black paint, with ten seconds of the videos just in silence._

Ruby: Aww! He spent a lot of time on that! Bad notebook...

Weiss: Grow up Ruby, it's not real...

Blake: I really don't like where this is going.

Yang: What do you mean? This is like the most harmless song ever, I don't know what the writer was thinking when he said it was scary!

**PLG: *Shrugs* Whatever.**

Weiss: It seems a bit... unsettling, but not scary, definitely not.

_The characters follow the notebook's advice and arrange some sticks into their favourite colour. The notebook further demoralises the yellow man by telling him that his colour, green, is not a creative colour._

Ruby: That notepad is a meanie...

Weiss: Seriously Ruby? Meanie? Are you five?

**PLG: She certainly acts like it.**

Ruby: Hey!

Blake: Definitely not looking good...

Yang: Stop worrying Blake, it'll be fine! *Puts her arms round Blake*

_The characters start to get creative. The yellow man starts sticking things together. The red thing spreads glitter on the table. The green bird simply places the letter 'D' on the table. Suddenly, the music starts to get distorted as the video turns animated and then the puppets turn bigger. (All three were now costumes instead of puppets.)_

Yang: Okay Blake, maybe you were right.

Ruby: I don't like this video anymore!

_A human heart appears on the table._

Ruby: *Screams* Was that a...?

_The characters start messing around. The weather turns stormy. The characters dance, and the red thing picks up the human heart._

Weiss: O-okay, what is this?!

_The black bird cuts a piece of cake. Inside the cake, is humans flesh, blood and organs._

Yang: Ah! Scary! *Holds on tighter to Blake*

Ruby: *Hides her head in Weiss' shoulder* Make it go away! Please!

Weiss: Let go you dunce! *However, she makes no effort to get Ruby off her, as she is frozen in shock*

_Death is smeared on the table. Something disappears back into a mouse hole._

Yang: What was _that?_

_There is a scream, and then everything turns back to normal._

Ruby: *Notices the music is happy again and looks up* I-is it over yet?

_The characters and the notepad sit in awkward silence, before the notepad says: 'Now let's all agree, to never be, creative again' and flops back onto the table, perhaps dying of fright._

**PLG: Okay, that's that! I told you that it would be disturbing. In one word guys, how would you describe that?**

Ruby: *She can't speak as she is still traumatised.

**PLG: Okay, I'll take that as, 'Traumatising'.**

Weiss: Disturbing.

Blake: Perverted.

Yang: FUBAR. We're allowed acronyms right?

**PLG: So, what do you guys think that was about then?**

Blake: Well, basically, the notepad wants the characters to be creative, however, they can only be creative in the notepad's way. Which is why she ruins the clown painting, and says that green is not creative. However, when people are allowed to be creative, then this may happen, with death, blood and all of that.

Weiss: I think it was meant to scar people. For life. I will never get that out of my head now.

Yang: For once, I agree with the princess.

Weiss: _Heiress._

Yang: Whatever.

Ruby: T-that notepad w-was v-very m-m-mean...

**PLG: Indeed it was. Blake's answer seemed pretty good. Anyways, on to number two!**

All: NOOO!

**PLG: Sorry guys, but this needs to happen. You'll know it turns dark at the end, so you won't be as scared.**

_Second Video Starts._

_The three characters are now sitting inside the living room. They say they don't have enough time to watch their program. A talking clock appears._

Weiss: Great! Another talking object!

Yang: *Protectively holds Ruby* I'll keep you safe this time Rubes!

_The clock initiates a song._

Weiss: Great! Another song too!

_The clock talks to the characters about time, and then suddenly takes them on a journey through time. They arrive in Victorian England and walk through it. They encounter a tree. Then a dead tree, then a rotting apple._

Blake: This is where it turns bad?

Yang: Looks like it.

Ruby: *Shivers and huddles closer to Yang*

Yang: It's okay Ruby, it's not real...

_The_ _video stays upbeat, and the green bird is building a card tower. The clock grunts angrily and knocks it down._

Ruby: This clock is very mean too! He must have put a lot of time into that...

_Then, a shot appears of the yellow guy's dad, who is very ugly and quite unsettling._

Ruby: Ahhhhh! He's scary...

Yang: Relax Ruby...

Weiss: Is it even possible to be that ugly?

_They take another trip, this time into the future. The clock shows them gadgets, and then the yellow guy says his Dad is a computer. His Dad appears to be watching porn._

Ruby: There he is again! *Buries her face in Yang again*

Yang: I'm more concerned about what he's watching...

Weiss: I'll admit, he's more disgusting than Yang.

Blake: *Smirks* And that's pretty hard.

Yang: Shut it you.

_It is revealed that there is fish everywhere. Then, the characters are back in the living room. They start to question if time even exists. They are cut off by the clock, who starts bleeping and causes the yellow guy's ear to bleed._

Yang: Poor guy...

Ruby: Mean clock...

_The theme starts to get darker as the characters age. Then, the skin peels off the green bird's fingers._

Ruby: *Screams* Oh God!

Weiss: *Shakes*

Yang: Okay, that is also FUBAR.

_The yellow guy shrivels up, and the other characters slowly start to decay, with skin coming off. One of the green bird's eyes drops out._

Ruby: *Snivels and whimpers, echoing the yellow guy's words* Make it stooooop!

Weiss: Why are you doing this to us?

Blake: This is very disturbing. More than the last one.

_The suffering stops, and the characters are back to normal, as it is revealed all this was being watched on the TV, and then the video stops._

**PLG: Okay, I'm sure your one word to describe this will be the same for both these videos, so what was that about?**

Blake: Well, I'm not really sure about this one. The clock seems to force the group to do these things, and then he also stops them asking about time, only telling them to accept it. Then, I guess it was partly his fault the characters got old and died, because he's a clock, and that's related to time.

**PLG: Anything else?**

*Silence*

**PLG: Okay, we're done here! Until next time folks!**


	4. RWBY (And Nora) React to: Slender

**Okay, just to let you know, I've never played Slender, and I don't intend to either, so sorry that I don't know that much about the actual gameplay.**

* * *

**PLG: Welcome back! This time, Team RWBY will be reacting to the game, Slender. The special guest today is... Nora Valkyrie!**

Nora: I better get my pancakes after this!

**PLG: Slender was requested by MrAnonymous321, and our special guest Nora was requested by mikotyzini. **

Nora: Thank you miko...ty... something...

Weiss: Who are these people?

**PLG: Are you familiar with the concept of Fanfiction?**

Blake: What, like what we're in right now?

_**THE FOURTH WALL HAS BEEN DESTROYED. I REPEAT, THE FOURTH WALL HAS BEEN DESTROYED.**_

Ruby: What's the fourth wall?

**PLG: Never mind. Let's just get on.**

Yang: So, what is this Slender thing?

**PLG: Okay, the rules are simple. You have nothing but a flashlight. You can walk, or sprint, but note that, when you run, your flashlight goes very dim. You have to collect eight notes.**

Yang: *Unimpressed* Is that it?

Ruby: Oh! It might be one of those games where there are obstacles, and you have to get past them to get the notes!

Blake: I highly doubt that.

Weiss: Well, this will be fun...

**PLG: Okay! When you're all ready, you can start the game.**

* * *

**RUBY POV.**

"Okay! This shouldn't be too hard... Okay, it's dark, I already don't like this..."

_Walks up to a tree._

"Ooh! There's a note!"

_Picks it up._

"It says... Can't... run? Okay, well I can because- Okay, too dark! I don't like it!"

_The music starts with the stomping._

"Okay! Me definitely no likey!"

_Walks around randomly, before seeing a tall white man with no face and a tuxedo._

"Okay, you never told me anything about a scary man! Uh... Anyone there?"

_Static appears on the screen and Slenderman appears in front of the player._

"No! Bad scary man! Get away!"

_Screen turns to static, and Slenderman's face appears on the screen._

*Screams* "WHY DOESN'T HE HAVE A FACE?!"

_Game ends._

"I hate you, so much!" *Runs into the corner and sits with her legs tucked in, sucking her thumb*

* * *

**Weiss POV**

"Very cliche. A dark setting... Very scary."

_Walks up to the tree and collects the first note. The music turns to stomping._

"The music is a little unsettling... but it's still not very scary...

_Walks further and collects two more pages._

"This is very-"

_A droning noise adds to the thumping._

"-easy..."

_The player sees a man in a tuxedo._

"Okay... He didn't tell us anything about that thing."

_Static appears on screen when she gets closer._

"Okay. So facing him is a bad idea..."

_Player turns around and walks into the forest. After a while, Slender suddenly appears again._

"Okay, so he can teleport..."

_Player walks away from Slenderman._

"Okay, I really need to find another note... I guess the building will have to do. I mean, the thing can only be in the forest, right?"

_Walks inside the building, and turns the corner, and Slender is there._

*Screams as the death screen appears*

_Game finishes._

"Damn it! I was so close! That face, totally not scary though."

**PLG: You only got three out of eight... And you screamed. I think that implies that you did find it scary...**

"Shut up!"

* * *

**Blake POV**

"Okay, let's just get this over and done with..."

_Player starts and collects two notes._

"Well, the music is just a scare element, so I won't get freaked out by it."

_Sees Slender for the first time._

"Best avoid that guy..."

_Collects another two notes, and narrowly avoids Slender._

"Phew, too close. I see that when you get too close you get static, so whenever I see it, I should run away."

_Collects the fifth note, and a loud wind starts to sound._

"Just ignore it Blake, just ignore- Ah!"

_Slender has teleported in front of the player._

"Crap! Run away!"

_The player runs away, and the torch is dimming._

"Okay, this isn't good..."

_The player walks around a bit more, and walks around the truck, but when the player comes back round, Slender is right there and the death screen comes up._

*Growls in frustration* "This game is impossible!"

**PLG: Blake, that was boring... There was literally no scared reaction! I'm pretty sure that's what everyone is here for.**

Blake: That's what you get when you get the most reserved person in the show to react to something.

**PLG: Fair point.**

* * *

**Yang POV**

"Okay, nothing scares the great Yang Xiao Long!"

_Walks around the forest and finds the first note._

"Too easy."

_Walks around picking up another note._

"Ooh! Scary music..."

_Picks up the third note, and sees Slender following._

"Nice tux man! I like a man who dresses well! If you are a man, that is..."

_Finds the fourth note._

"Halfway there Yang. Just avoid the well-dressed bad guy, and everything will be fine..."

_Finds the fifth note and narrowly avoids Slender._

"Careful there! You ain't getting in my pants that easily."

_Walks around looking for the sixth note._

"Come on, where are youuuu?"

_Finds the sixth note and reads it. _

"Leave me alone huh?" "Hm, I would like him to stop stalking me. I know this body is perfect and all, but it's still a little creepy."

_Runs to avoid Slender again._

"Don't you get it? I'm not interested!"

_Finds the seventh note and a beeping sound starts._

"Okay, one more!"

_Walks around, and sees Slender, but the player manages to turn away and walk away._

"Come on! I can't fail now!"

_Sees the eighth note and walks towards it. The player looks behind to check for Slender. He isn't there. The player turns back round and sees Slender near the note._

"Damn it you creep! Just leave me alone!"

_Player turns back around and walks around a bit. Then, when the player can't see Slender, they run towards the last note and pick it up._

"YES!" *Gets up and cheers*

_The player gets caught by Slender anyway as there is just silence._

"What? But I collected all eight pages!"

_Credits start rolling._

"Explain this?!" *Her semblance starts to show*

**PLG: Okay! Please don't burn this place down! That happens regardless of whether you collect all eight pages. But because you beat it, you unlocked a new game mode! You still won!**

*Calming down* "Okay! Thank you... I don't want to play the next game mode though..."

**PLG: That's okay.**

* * *

**Nora POV**

"Is there any leg-breaking here?"

**PLG: No, sorry.**

"Awww..." *Pouts*

_Collects the first page._

"Is the game over yet?"

_Sees Slender._

"Ooh! Maybe he can help!"

_Starts to walk over to Slender._

"The screens going fuzzy... Is that bad thing?"

**PLG: *Sighs and facepalms* Yes Nora, that's bad...**

"Oooh! I can't get away!"

_Screen gets very fuzzy._

*Shouts and punches the screen where Slender's legs are, and the screen smashes*

**PLG: NORA!**

"Oops... Ren did it."

*Silence*

"At least I broke his legs..."

**PLG: You're lucky that I'm still giving you pancakes... *Growls***

"Hehe... Sorry..."

* * *

**PLG: Okay, well Nora is never, ever doing this again!**

Nora: Worth it...

Ruby: What did she do?

Nora: I broke the guy's legs!

Weiss: What? How did you do that? That would have made things a lot easier!

Nora: Uhh...

**PLG: She punched a hole in the computer...**

Weiss: Ohhh...

Yang: So, who beat the game?

**PLG: Yang, you already know who did...**

Yang: What, it was just me?

Weiss + Blake: WHAT?!

Yang: Why are you so surprised? I gave it twenty lien (Slender reference) and it left me alone.

Ruby: Really?

Yang: *Laughs sarcastically* No.

Blake: Then how did you do it?

Yang: I'm just that good.

Weiss: No, seriously, how could a brute like you do that?

Yang: Just luck I guess... *Shrugs and looks around*

**PLG: Anyways, so, what did you think of that?**

Ruby: Scary...

Weiss: Impossible...

Blake: Cheesy.

Yang: Easy.

Nora: Hey that rhymes! It was fun by the way!

**PLG: There is actually a sequel game that is slightly related to this one, except it has a bigger plot. It's called Slender: Arrival.**

Ruby: Please don't make us play that...

**PLG: Basically, there is a girl called Lauren, who's trying to find her missing friend. She finds that Slender has already taken her friend, Kate, and so Lauren goes to try and find her.**

Blake: That's a bad idea...

**PLG: Yes, it is. Then, Lauren looks for clues, and she has to find eight pages. However, that is not what you experienced just then. Then, Lauren is attacked by Slenderman, but she manages to escape him.**

Weiss: How?

**PLG: She just does. I haven't played it so I don't know. She stupidly runs into the forest, and then blacks out. Afterwards, she wakes up and she has to escape a mineshaft, by activating six generators, to escape by the lift. However, she gets chased by a girl in a white mask, who-**

Blake: Who is revealed to be Kate.

**PLG: Correct as always Blake. **

Weiss: Why? If Slender got her then she would be dead.

**PLG: Nope. Slenderman can turn people into his servants, known as proxies. To make it harder, Lauren is also chased by Slenderman. However, if you're successful, you escape through the elevator. **

Ruby: That sounds, really, really scary...

**PLG: Then, chapter four is a flashback, where you play as Kate, before Lauren comes to find you. You have to close eight windows or doors, but Slender gets her anyway, however, she manages to jump out of the window and run.**

Yang: Did she hurt herself?

**PLG: I don't know! I told you I haven't played this before. Anyway, then it's back to Lauren, who has to escape a fire, and get to the radio tower, thinking she'll be safe.**

Blake: But she won't be right?

**PLG: Yep. There are three different endings, depending on the difficulty, or what device you play on. The normal ending is just the door getting knocked open, and then you hear loud noises, and then the game finishes. You find a burnt body, which belongs on Kate's friend, CR as well.**

Yang: What are the other endings?

**PLG: If completed on hardcore difficulty, then you just see Lauren jumping off the radio tower and dying. I don't quite understand that.**

**And then, the ending if you play on Steam, which is a place you buy and play games, a zombie-like creature, revealed to be a missing boy, who is also Slender's proxy, attacks Lauren and knocks her out. Then, Lauren wakes up and finds that she can't escape the creature, and hears a woman crying, who turns out to be Kate. Then, Kate attacks Lauren, and you see Lauren being dragged away.**

Ruby: Okay, this is really freaking me out. Is it over yet?

**PLG: There's a extra level, and it's basically the thing you just played. In the game you played, you are Kate, except when you get caught, instead of dying, a screen comes up saying 'I have plans for you Kate'**

Weiss: Cliche *Rolls her eyes*

**PLG: Yeah, so basically that is when you'd hear Kate scream in chapter 1, and explains why she is hunting Lauren.**

Ruby: Is it over now?

**PLG: There's also a bonus level. **

Ruby: Noooooooooooooo!

**PLG: You have to collect three missing posters of the missing boy, and then you get a secret level. Here you play as CR, and after a series of events, it explains why his body is burnt, and later found by Lauren. Now it's finished.**

Ruby: Thank God! I'm definitely gonna have nightmares tonight though... *Whimpers*

Weiss: I take it back. This game, especially the one you told us about, sounds really scary...

Blake: Agreed.

**PLG: Who knows? Someone might tell you to react to Slender: Arrival.**

Ruby: Nooo way!

**PLG: But don't worry. With the last two reacts, I've already scared you to hell and back, so the next one will be a funny one, don't worry! Until next time guys!**

Blake: It probably won't be a funny one, knowing you.

**PLG: Hey! What kind of monster do you take me for?**

Weiss: You _did _just force us to play that game.

**PLG: Meh, just a bunch of wimps.**

**~Fin~**


End file.
